peepshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Hans
Simon, more commonly referred to by his nickname, Super Hans is a character in the English sitcom Peep Show. ''He is portrayed by Matt King. He is introduced as Jeremy's bandmate and friend, and an untrustworthy fantasist who regularly uses recreational drugs. It is revealed in the second episode of the ninth series, that his real name is Simon. Characterisation Jeremy's band-mate and friend, "Super Hans" likes to think of himself as being superior to others and is an untrustworthy shyster and fantasist. He regularly uses recreational drugs, and experiences a crack cocaine addiction in the second series, later referenced again in the final episode of the third series and in the seventh series. His contentious opinions often contradict Jeremy's own ideas. He works in a recording studio in the first series. At the end of series 5 he joins a religious cult loosely based on Scientology. During the finale of series 6 we discover that he is father to seven-year-old twins (fünf plus zwei). The existence of the twins was dubious until series 9 episode 2 when they appear at Hans' wedding. Hans was inspired by the character ''Danny from the film Withnail and I. Character History Super Hans is Jeremy's band-mate and friend. Super Hans finds Mark quite peculiar and usually refers to him with obscure nicknames such as, "Professor Yaffle", "The Abdominiser" and "Captain Haddock", however he also asks Mark to be the best man at his wedding, due to the fact his fiancé Molly dislikes Jeremy. He had a strained relationship with his father who once "locked him in the airing cupboard to monitor the home brew". This could indicate that he may have been abused as a child. Super Hans has had various different jobs during the eight seasons, including but not limited to; Recording studio receptionist, Rig worker, removal man (or man with van) and bathrooms fixtures, and fittings salesman. His final scene shows Hans split from his wife Molly, as is leaving London to set up a moped rental service in Macedonia. German Connection Throughout the series, it is implied Super Hans has a relation with Germany. When Hans reveals he has twins in the last episode of the sixth season, he remembers they were "fünf, zwei years ago", which suggests that he has been told about their age in German. He mentions, in the last episode of the seventh series that he and his new love of his life speak "The language of love, and a little bit of German". When he's off the crack and Jez asks him how he's coping, he replies "Easy, easy like a Sonntag morgen". Additionally, the name "Hans" is a short form of the names "Johannes" or "Johann" which are both German equivalents for the English name, "John". The twins make an appearance in the second episode of the ninth series at the start of his wedding. Occupation In Series 2 Episode 5, Jeremy comments that Super Hans in "back on the rig". This could mean that he works on an offshore oil rig, which could explain his German connection. It could also mean in prison, or Rig can mean slang for 'needle' and someone on the needle is a person on drugs, so this could hold a bit more stock for a character like Hans who is a drug user and has been on and off substances throughout the entire series. Category:Characters